


Gojyo's & Dokugakuji's Elemental Sorceress Sister

by Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime/pseuds/Sexykitsunexookamixinu_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and his bro have the same flashback daydream but different things they remember about this person of their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gojyo's & Dokugakuji's Elemental Sorceress Sister

Gojyo's And Dokugakuji's Elemental Sorceress Sister

By: Harmony (Sexykitsune-hine)

Chapter 1:Dokugakuji and Gojyo have a flashback Dream.

"Hush now my Goyji and Jin-Jin

Be still loves

Don't cry

Sleep as the wind whistles this tune

Sleep and remember my last Lullaby

So I'll be with you

When you dream"

Gojyo Point of view:

As I was remembering this song. It was sung by a little girl around the age of six long ago when I was five years old, singing to me and Jin, who change his name to Dokugakuji. We were upset because she was leaving to train to become a stronger sorceress, to protect the peace between demons and humans, in a foreign land far away from China. I believe she is my half sister. I don't remember what she looks like, but I remember what she wore. She wore a fire red blouse, an aqua blue sailor skirt that came to her knees, snow white stockings, midnight black gloves and lavender boots.

'Why am I now remembering a song that I never heard in my life except when I was five and a girl who I never met except when I was five, who might be my sister? And why am I remembering what the girl wore. Me and Dokugakuji crying because she was leaving? She must have been really important to us. Hmm…I wonder if bro is having the same flashback daydream as I am havin'. Oww... what the fuck? That right I'm in the middle of fighting a bunch of demons after us, the "Sanzo Party", and get the scripture.' thought a blood red haired man with blood red eyes in his early twenties when a demon with a katana put a cut on his left arm.

The blood red haired man wore a white sleeveless shirt, a brown jacket over said shirt, a pair of black/blue cool off jeans, white socks and brown boots.

"Hey asshole! How dear you do a funkin' sneak attack on me!" yell the blood red haired man as he turns to the demon that made a cut on his left arm.

"Ha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha ha. Thought I get your attention you filthy half-breed. I just thought you should know that the woman you and your friends are tryin' to rescue who's unconscious has been poisoned with rear poisonous plants that humans rarely survived with or without the antidote." Said the demon that had struked the blood haired man. The demon was a fox demon. He had fire red mid back length hair and topaz eyes. He wore a red shirt, black leather jeans, a pair of white socks and a pair of midnight blue boots. Holding his katana in his right hand.

"Goyjo, don't let him distract you with the woman. We'll take her to the town up ahead. Once we've annalate them." said a blond man with violet eyes. Warring a holy robe of a Buddha priest with a scripture over his shoulder, as he shot three demons with his banishing gun.

"Roger that, master Sanzo." Gojyo call to the priest.

"You think to destroy us priest. I think not. For I, Fi Vorik, shall be the victor." Laughed the fox demon that was facing Gojyo.

Vorik and Gojyo went head to head. Gojyo swung his moon crest scythe toward Vorik. The demon doge and swung his katana at the half-breed. Gojyo did the same. As the monk was preparing to chant and use the Manton scripture, while a dark brown haired man with green hazel eyes warring a dark green modern long sleeve Chinese shirt, a pair of light tan dress pants, white socks and a pair of black hiking boots, and a brown haired adolescent boy with golden eyes, warring a white t-shirt, a pink cape, a pair of light blue jeans, white socks and a pair of white sneakers, were fighting the other demons that's with Vorik. All of the sudden blue flames engulfed Vorik and his men, destroying them to nothing but ash. Shocked, the Sanzo Party turn to the woman they were trying to save, who apparently was still unconscious was standing a little bit then fell to the ground.

The dark brown haired man ran and kneeled to check the woman that had fell to the ground. The other three followed their friend. As the three approached them, Gojyo took note of the colors of her outfit she wore. She wore a fire red mid-drift strapless silk blouse, a hot pink cape, an aqua blue sailor skirt that came short to her knees, snow white stocking, midnight black gloves, and a pair of lavender heel boots. They were the same color as the girl in his flashback daydream, but different. She had white starlight hair, and moonlit skin. Thoses colors of thoses features were fuzzy in the flashback daydream, so he couldn't tell if she was the girl or not. Gojyo couldn't see if her eyes were the same as the girl in his flashback daydream(though fuzzy) or not for her eyes were closed. Gojyo vision began to blur as tears fell from his eyes. Unknown to him and companions, Voirk's katana was covered with a substance that took your sight.

Sanzo and the adolescent notice Gojyo crying. The dark haired man didn't need to see that Gojyo was crying because he smelt his tears. There was silence for a few minutes and before the one kneeling got up pick up the unconscious woman in his arm bridal style. He turns to his companions before speaking.

"I not sure if she'll survivor or not. But it would seem that this woman is a sorceress and a powerful one at that, if she can cast a spell as strong as what we saw and doing it while being unconscious. We best be on our way and get her to a doctor in the town up ahead."

"Roger that, Hakkai. And if she is well enough, we'll ask her a few, and I mean very few questions that won't stress her out." said Sanzo.

The other two nodded in agreement. A little white dragon flew over head and landed a few feet away. It transformed into a green jeep. Our beloved heros walked to the jeep with Hakkai placing the young woman in the back seat with Gojyo and Goku. Gojyo, even though him be a womanizer (a sexy, hot, orgasmic one, my personal opinion sorry fans but SOMEONE had to say it. Awoooooo…ga), decided to let the woman with the firmler clothes to the little girl around the age of six form his flash back daydream, let her lay her head on his lap. Then our beloved heros made hast to the town up ahead to save the young woman.

~*~*~*~*~**Elsewhere**~*~*~*~*~

"Hush now my Goyji and Jin-Jin

Be still loves

Don't cry

Sleep as the wind whistles this tune

Sleep and remember my last Lullaby

So I'll be with you

When you dream"

Dokugakuji's (Jin) Point of view:

I remember this song. It was sung by a little girl around the age of six long ago when I was eight years old, singing to me and our little brother to sleep with her last lullaby. We were upset the night that was her last with us, because she was leaving to train to become a stronger sorceress, to protect the peace between demon and humans, in a foreign land far away from China. She's my stepsister. I don't remember what she wore, but I remember what she looked liked. She had white starlight hair, she had a beautiful set of jewel colored oval shaped eyes, her right was the color of Sapphire with a Jade tint to it, her left eye was the color of Jade with a Sapphire Tint, and she had moonlit skin.

'Why am I daydreaming about that night form long ago and of sweet little Haiyuki? I wonder… how she's doing. Has she completed her training? Is she well? Is she still alive? Is she a full fledge Sorceress? I also wonder… if Gojyo is havein' the same flashback daydream as I am?' thought a raven black spiky haired man with forest brown eyes in his mid twenties as he awoke from his sleep.

"Dokugakuji-kun, are you all right?" ask a femein voice that came from behind the tree the black spiky haired man was sleepin' under.

"Hai, Yaone. I'm fine."


End file.
